Familia
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: Hinata siempre habla de su familia de lo que piensa de ellos y como es que los quiere pero es hora que ellos hablen de lo que significa Hinata y que mejor que hoy en su cumpleaños


Hola hoy es 27 de diciembre por lo tanto cumpleaños de Hinata y de su servidora aunque dudo que kishimoto lo haya tomado en cuenta cuando la creo y como lo prometí aquí esta escena dedicada a ella aunque no aparece, espero que les guste. Además los invito a leer diplomacia y algo mas… un shikatema muy bueno que no escribí yo pero me gusto tanto que decidí compartírselo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Familia

El patriarca Hyuga se encontraba en su despacho en espera de que le avisaran estaba lista la reunión con los miembros del consejo, la decisión que había tomado costo tiempo y varias noches de insomnio calculando las repercusiones habidas por ella para empezar sabia que todo el consejo se escandalizaría además de negarse a aceptarla, tal vez hasta corría el riesgo de ser destituido si la mayoría del consejo lo aceptaba, pero esperaba que no fuera así tenía su esperanza puesta en la parte del consejo que pertenecía al bouke y/o tenían relaciones muy fuertes con los miembros de este, no mentiría diciendo que esa era su idea desde que asumió el puesto como líder, era un ser humano y el poder dado por dicho puesto lo segó a puntos de los cuales se arrepentía, cuando niño había odiado la diferencia hecha por su padre entre su hermano y él para con el tiempo terminar haciendo lo mismo porque "era lo mejor para el clan" ¿cuántas veces había tomado las decisiones equivocas escudándose en el bien del clan? Muchos habían sufrido por ello empezando por su sobrino y su hija mayor… ¿Cuántas veces la vio llorando y no fue capaz de acercarse a ella? ¿Cuántas otras ella se acerco buscando un poco de aprobación? La cual cabe decir nunca obtuvo, en su cabeza estaba guardada aquella mañana en que entrego su cuidado a kurenai Yui, la mujer no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la niña hasta que salió del dojö, él en cambio estaba consciente de ello desde el inicio y no le preocupo en absoluto el dolor que pudiera provocarle, con el paso de los años pudo apreciar como el brillo de sus ojos se extinguía a causa de la indiferencia con que la trataba junto con el desprecio que le mostraban tanto su primo como su hermana, recibiendo afecto de todos menos de quien debería, pronto se volvió común ver su triste sonrisa en cada momento, fingiendo ante todos que no pasaba nada, dejo de correr pero no por ello de esconderse para llorar antes lo hacía en su habitación ahora ante la tumba de su madre… si su esposa viviera seguramente lo odiaría por tratar a su hija mayor de esa manera, nunca fue el padre que ella necesitaba, solo la había tratado con desprecio mientras presto toda su atención a su hija menor misma a la que nunca enseño como sentir o demostrarle cariño a su hermana, grabadas con fuego en su mente estaban las palabras de su sobrino durante el examen Chunin el odio en su voz y por primera vez se dio cuenta las heridas en el cuerpo de su hija mismas que la llevaron a estar en cama un mes, si tenían la intención de matarla ¿qué había pasado con aquel niño cuyo primer pensamiento para ella fue "es muy bonita"? esas palabra también lo llevaron a reflexionar sobre los sentimientos de Hinata, a Neji le oculto la verdad por considerar que sería mejor imaginara la muerte de su padre como un acto de deber y no como un suicido consiguiendo con eso del resentimiento de su sobrino entonces ¿Qué debería esperar de su propia hija? Con seguridad solo odio, él se había encargado de hacerle saber que no era necesaria, su hermana ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra y su primo casi la mata ¿por qué habría de preocuparse por quienes no se interesaban por ella?

Increíblemente comprobó que a pesar de todo ella no lo odiaba ni siquiera sentía rencor o coraje hacia él o cualquier persona que la hubiera lastimado, comprobándolo el día en que sutilmente le insinuó su conocimiento acerca del entrenamiento con agua que hacia obteniendo por respuesta una sonrisa sincera como no la había visto desde los seis o siete años, la idea nacida durante la guerra y aunque no lo admitiría en parte gracias al discurso dado por el Kazekage había madurado hasta convertirse en una realidad apoyada en la conversación que escucho hace unos días.

Flashback

La menor de la herederas se encontraba en el dojö de la familia, hace unas horas había terminado otra de las peleas entre su hermana mayor y ella convocada por el consejo, la actuación de Hinata durante la guerra había hecho que la opinión a acerca de quién debería convertirse en la sucesora de su padre se dividiera y los combates volvieran a realzarse esta vez con una mayor frecuencia: dos veces al mes, increíblemente el resultado no variaba la ganadora siempre era Hanabi para desconcierto de todos los presentes y agrado de quienes eran partidarios de esta, mientras que Hinata simplemente presentaba la reverencia protocolaria para desaparecer dejando a la menor con un enorme sentimiento de frustración, razón por la que se encontraba allí, lanzando golpes con toda su fuerza contra un adversario imaginario, gritando lo más fuerte que pudiera a riesgo de quedarse afónica, sin prestarle atención al ruido de la puerta al abrirse para dejar pasar a Neji Hyuga el cual observaba a su prima sin cambiar de expresión ni hablar hasta que la menor cayó al suelo jadeando y rendida por el cansancio

**- Hanabi-sama descanse - ** fueron las palabras del chico mientras se acercaba para ayudarla a levantarse

**- Neji-niisan ¿Por qué? - ** salió de la boca de la adolescente mientras tomaba la mano que el chico le tendía para ayudarla a incorporarse

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? - ** respondió el chico mientras la ayudaba a llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraban sus cosas sentándose junto a ella para que esta pudiera tomar un poco de agua

**- Hinata… - ** pronuncio antes de un tomar largo trago de agua **- ¿por qué lo hace?, todos saben que es capaz de ganarme sin siquiera sudar pero… siempre me deja ganar - ** agrego tomando nuevamente agua **- la odio - **

**- Hanabi-sama… - ** el Hyuga se quedo callado meditando la forma correcta de explicarle las cosas **- Hinata-sama, no intenta hacerla sentir mal ella… - **

**- Lo sé… ella siempre está tratando de protegerme - **interrumpió al chico que abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de sus palabras **- siempre ha sido así… aunque piensa que no me doy cuenta - **

**- Hanabi-sama… - **susurro al escuchar a la menor que continúo con su relato

**- Cuando tenía cinco años… entre en el despacho de papá y tire todos los pergaminos que estaban en el escritorio después escape por la ventana, Aya y Kumi estaban en el jardín y me vieron pero Hinata les pidió que no dijeran nada, al final papá la culpo y ella se quedo callada aceptando un castigo que era para mí - **termino de relatar con los ojos dirigidos al suelo **- Nunca le había hablado hasta ese día, le grite, le dije que no porque hiciera eso sería capaz de vencerme ni la consideraría mi hermana… y ¿sabes que hizo? - **alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de su primo **- sonrió y me dijo Hanabi-chan tú solo debes preocuparte por ser feliz - **una lagrima amenazaba con salir de los ojos perlas de la menor

Neji no sabía cómo debería reaccionar en una situación así, nunca se había envuelto en una, ni venia en algún manual ninja, además de su evidente problema para demostrar sus sentimientos pero Tenten solía decirle que a veces lo único que se necesita es un abrazo así que fue lo que hizo

**- Después de su pelea en el examen chunin, verla tendida en esa cama… - **continuo la chica separándose del mayor **- no sé como describirlo quería acércame a ella pero solo me quedaba escondida tras la puerta - **

**- La primera vez que vi a Hinata-sama después de aquel incidente ella se disculpo por ser incapaz de evitar que yo la cuidara - **el chico esbozo una triste sonrisa **- Yo la intente matar y ella era la que se disculpaba - **recordó queaquella vez se dio cuenta que siempre la culpo cuando realmente lo que sentía era envidia por poder sonreír a pesar de todo lo que sufría

**- Hanabi-sama usted entiende por qué Hinata-sama nunca ha peleado con todo su potencial - **pregunto el chico mirando a la menor la cual asintió con la cabeza

**- Hai, en el momento que ella gane uno de nuestros enfrentamientos… - **tomo aire y concluyo **- yo deberé pasar al bouke y por lo tanto ser sellada como debió haber sido desde el principio - **

**- Cierto, pero también tendría que soportar las miradas de decepción de Hiashi-sama y los comentarios hirientes de los miembros del consejo dirigidos hasta el día de hoy a Hinata-sama - **tomo a la chica por los hombros para verla a los ojos y agrego **- Hanabi-sama yo mismo he sufrido de esos comentarios por mi decisión de aprender las técnicas reservadas al souke, Hinata-sama no quiere que usted tenga que pasar por ello prefiere seguir recibiendo todas la criticas y los insultos para que usted pueda seguir con la vida que conoce y nunca vea ese lado del clan - **

**- Nii-san… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se preocupa más por mí que por ella? Yo la trate muy mal todo el tiempo y ella siempre se está preocupando de que yo no tenga que pasar por nada desagradable - **las lagrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la chica que las intentaba esconder, por primera vez desde que la conocía y se había acercado a ella Neji la veía llorar siendo contagiado por ese sentimiento aunque no lo haría porque necesitaba ser el apoyo de la menor

**- Hanabi-sama… si las cosas fueran diferentes si en las reglas del clan no existiera el sello tal vez Hinata-sama intentaría ser más seria al pelear con usted, pero no lo hará mientras exista el riesgo de que usted tenga que pasar al bouke - **termino el chico volviendo abrazar a la chica quien ya no trato de esconder su llanto y se abrazo a él escondiendo su rostro

Tan concentrados estaban en su plática que ninguno de los dos se percato de la presencia de Hiashi Hyuga tras la puerta del dojö cuyos ojos estaban cristalizados por las lagrimas y con una ligera sonrisa asomándose por su impasible rostro emprendió el camino hacia su oficina con el pensamiento de que era hora de implementar esa idea que lo atormentaba desde la guerra

Fin Flashback

Sumido en sus recuerdos no se percato de la presencia que entro hasta que vio a la mujer parada frente a él

**- Hiashi-sama todo está dispuesto, ya solo falta usted… - **

**- Gracias Aya, voy enseguida - ** la chica hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho, el patriarca de los Hyuga suspiro y se levanto **- La hora a llegado no hay vuelta atrás - **se dijo en voz alta y saliendo de su despacho emprendió el camino hacia la reunión que definiría un cambio definitivo en los destinos de todos los nacidos bajo el apellido Hyuga….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

sé que dije que era una escena de un próximo cap de luna pero por la extensión del mismo (1840 palabras según Word) pensé en dejarlo como un one-shot o un okame (especial) dentro de luna que opinan? y les aviso que habrá un nuevo cap de luna hasta el año próximo lo siento de veras pero se me complica subir esta semana al parecer en mi familia tenemos la mala costumbre de nacer la última semana de diciembre así que estoy muy ocupada lo siento y nos seguimos leyendo


End file.
